universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Iago
Entrance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Neutral B - Charge! Iago fly towards to the opponents and shouts "SHUT UP!!!!!!" and attacks him/her with claws. It's possible to block him by attacking him. Side B - "Sultan want a Cracker?" Iago carries a load of crackers in his arms/wings. He throws crackers at the opponents. Iago can throw crackers at any directions. This attack can be charged for create a bigger meatball that rolls farther and is more powerful. Up B - CHOMP! When Iago gets closer to the opponents, press Up B to bite on opponents. Once connecting into an opponent you can bite them repeatedly by pressing B to perform damage rapidly. From the scene of "Return of Jafar", He forced everyone to leave out of sight. Abu refuses until Iago attempt to bite him. Down B - His Stilts Iago jumps on the stilts, when they're summoned. By pressing Neutral B, Iago lifted up one of his stilts and wacks him/her down, causing opponents to slip. He can also walk on them anywhere he goes. pressing Down B again. The stilts can disappear. Final Smash - Iago drops the plant When Iago Iago says "Mess with the wrong bird, huh?" Iago leaves out of sight. On top of the stage, Iago pushes the giant pot with the tree in it. The Pot fell on the opponent, relieving ultimate number of damages. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Awk!!" KOSFX2: "Hey!" Star KOSFX: "Yaaaaah!" Screen KOSFX: "Wow, that hurt!" Taunts Up: Sd: "I'm so ticked off that I'm molting!" Dn: *With Jasmine's Voice* "I will have the power to get rid of you!" Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: *Imitating Jafar* "Excelent work Lago!" "Oh go on!" "No really on a scale of one to ten you... are an eleven!" Victory 2: "Good bye, see ya!" Victory 3: Lose/Clap: (Get's his mouth full of crackers.) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose TBA Congratulations/Game Over Pictures TBA Ludwig Von Drake's Discussion Original Version TBA Easter Egg Version (Note- throughout this codec, Gilbert Gottfried's quotes are not subtitled, nor does a picture of him appear in the codec) Launchpad McQuack: Hey, Iago! How are you? Hows Gilbert Gottfried? ???: That's my name! ...That's my name! Why wouldn't you call me Gilbert? That's my name! My names Gilbert! Launchpad McQuack: Huh? Who's there? Who are you? Gecko: Are you the imaginary friend? ???: I told you a thousand times, I'M NOT IMAGINARY!!!!!! I'M REAL!!!!!! YOU SEE ME!!!!!! I'm real! Look, you want the identification?! Here, here, Anything you want! You want a driver's license?! You wan an ID?! You want a birth certificate?! Gecko: Um, sure. But, I don't know you, But could you tell me where you are? ???: I'M HERE!!!!!!!! I'M RIGHT HERE!!!!!!! I'M RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!!!!!!! Launchpad McQuack: Do you really have to talk to that some kind of guy in front of everybody? '''Gecko: '''Well yes... and no! I don't know if he's right here with Iago, because he's part of our lawl here. ??? Okay, that's it,! I'm outta here, cause you're a nut-case! Character Description Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks * AAA Combo- ??? * Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks * Side- ??? * Up- ??? * Down- ??? Smashes * Side- ??? * Up- ??? * Down- ??? Aerials * N-Air - ??? * F-Air - ??? * B-Air - ??? * U-Air - ??? * D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws * Grab- ??? * Pummel- ??? * Forward- ??? * Back- ??? * Up- ??? * Down- ??? Others * Ledge attack: ??? * 100% ledge attack: ??? * Front attack: ??? * Back attack: ??? * Trip attack: ??? Icon TBA Classic Mode TBA Extras Pawlette Swaps Victory Theme Stage Relic Lawl Food Grapes Video Trivia * Insert One Category:Playable Characters Category:Lawl Before Time Category:Anti Heros Category:Animals Category:Disney Category:Red Category:Birds Category:Unhuman Category:Semi-Cute Category:Funny Characters Category:Former Villains Category:Starter Characters (LBT) Category:Playable Characters (The Lawl Before Time) Category:Lawl Before Time's Text and Read moveset Category:Aladdin Category:Lawl MAD Category:Moveset based Assist Characters Category:Gilbert Gottfried Voiced